Clarice
Clarice is the love interest and later girlfriend of Rudolph and one of the tritagonists of the 1964 Rankin/Bass TV film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the deuteragonist in it's 2001 sequel Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys. Biography ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' Clarice is 8 years old, along with several other young does watch the young bucks taking part in The Reindeer Games, where she takes a interest to one of the bucks, Rudolph. After being encouraged by another young buck named Fireball to go over and talk to her, Rudolph goes over and talks with Clarice and they make an agreement to walk home together later. Clarice then tells Rudolph that she thinks he's cute, this causes Rudolph to leap in the air with joy which impresses Rudolph's parents, Santa Claus and the games's coach Comet. However during a playful tussle with Fireball, Rudolph's fake nose falls off, revealing his real red one and is laughed at by Fireball and the other young bucks, before being banned from the rest of the games by Comet. Rudolph runs off, but Clarice catches up with him and reminds him that they agreed to walk home together and says that she doesn't mind his nose. She then sings "There's Always Tomorrow" to him before her father arrives and tells her to go to her cave at once as he doesn't want her to be seen with "a red-nosed reindeer" which she reluctantly does. Later, Clarice learns that Rudolph has run away, so goes with his mother Mrs. Donner to help Rudolph's father Donner look for him. Months later, Clarice along with Donner and Mrs. Donner are captured by a snow monster named Bumble, but Rudolph arrives and tries to battle him only to be knocked unconscious by him. Luckily, Rudolph's friends Hermey and Yukon Cornelius arrive and knock out Bumble, before Hermey pulls out his teeth. After waking up, Bumble finds his teeth gone but still tries to attack the others, so Yukon sacrifices himself to save the others by pushing Bumble off a cliff, taking himself with him which saddens the others. After returning home, Clarice reunites with her father on Christmas Eve. During the song "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas", she stands under the mistletoe and Rudolph kisses her on the cheek. Later along with Donner and Mrs. Donner watches Rudolph guide Santa's sleigh through the storm with his nose's light. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys'' Clarice reappears in this 2001 sequel where she has a more prominent role than she had in the original film. In the subplot, Clarice struggles at learning to fly, but luckily Rudolph helps her out. She also serves as moral support for Rudolph when he considers getting a normal nose from Queen Camilla, but Clarice tells him that she loves him just the way he is. This causes Rudolph to finally admit his love for Clarice, which causes her to fly with heartfelt joy. Description Clarice has beige fur with white fur on her chest. Her eyes are black with long eyelashes. Clarice's most notable feature is her red polka dot bow on her head. Which depicts her beautiful appearance as a female doe. Relationships *Romantic - Rudolph and Clarice. *Friendly - Mrs. Donner and Clarice. Songs sung by Clarice *There's Always Tomorrow Gallery Imagerac.jpg|Clarice with Rudolph Imagemdac.jpg|Clarice with Mrs. Donner Imageocwr.jpg|Older Clarice with Rudolph and her father. imagecrafcij.jpg|Clarice's cameo in Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July imagecrtrnratiomts.jpg|Clarice in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys Imagecrtrnratiomt1.jpg Imagecgirac.jpg imagecgicah.jpg|Clarice and Hermey imagecgic.jpg Imagecrwhf.jpg|Clarice reuniting with her father. Trivia *Clarice makes a small cameo in Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. *A character similar to Clarice named Zoey appears in the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. Both don't bully Rudolph and both are his love interest. Funny enough, Zoey was to be called Clarice but couldn't be due to copyright reasons. *In Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys, Clarice appears as a teenager instead of a young adult as she was near the end of the original film. *Personality: Kind, sweet, caring, sincere, polite, understanding, mature, good natured, loving, devoted, levelheaded, and gentle. Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Characters Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July characters Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Does Category:Characters who had bows Category:Well Behaved Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Still Well Behaved after Rudolph left Category:Rudolph's Best friends Category:Animals